Tension rods are commonly used in many different settings including in a number of different household applications. For example, a tension rod can be used to support drapery, shower curtains, etc. Most, if not all, tension rods are great, non-permanent option for many applications. As one would expect, a tension rod uses tension to stay in place and therefore, no screws, hooks or other fasteners of any kind are used. Tension rods are conventionally spring loaded, and they can be adjusted to exactly the right width for the application which may be a window frame or between two walls in bathroom or closet, etc. Tension rods need to be adjusted to create a tight fit, which keeps the rod in place. Traditional tension rods typically use rubber tips on either end help to keep the rod from slipping and also serve to protect the wall(s) or trim from damage. While hanging of drapery and shower curtains are two exemplary uses of tension rods, there are a wide of other applications, including but not limited to hanging clothing or otherwise holding and suspending articles or even using the tension rods in organizational applications.